Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior
A Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior (外道魔像, Gedō Mazō) foi o receptáculo vazio do Dez-Caudas.Naruto capítulo 594, página 9 Devido a ter o DNA de ambos Senju e Uchiha e despertar o Rinnegan, Madara Uchiha foi capaz de quebrar o selo colocado pelo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, que havia selado-o dentro da lua, e invocar o corpo para a terra. O Gedō Mazō foi usado mais tarde por Obito Uchiha e Nagato como o recipiente para os Bestas com Caudas, que foram capturados e selados novamente dentro dele pelos membros da Akatsuki.Naruto capítulo 606, páginas 14-15 Aparência A estátua é um humanoide gigante feito de um material rochoso. Suas costas têm um número de falhas pontudas e compridas, semelhantes com saliências. Quando invocado por Nagato pela primeira vez, a estátua está vendada. Durante subseqüentes aparições da Akatsuki, nove espaços para seus olhos (normalmente fechados) estão presentes na venda. Nestas aparições em seus braços também estão vinculados grilhões e a estátua possui um pergaminho anexado à sua boca. Quando foi mostrada totalmente após ter sido invocado por Tobi, aparentemente está usando alguma forma de roupão, e quando visto no esconderijo do Tobi, seus tornozelos também apareceram para ser acoplados em grilhões. A saliência longa do chakra amplificando metal de quando ele conectado ao Nagato também está presente, vindo de seu estômago, parecido com o cordão umbilical. Quando convocados para a batalha a estátua quebra as amarras que lhe permite mover-se em batalha. Durante a sua metamorfose para as Dez Caudas, a aparência da Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior começa a mudar, que é mais perceptível em torno de sua área de boca e através dos picos em seu corpo, que começaram a estender e em alguns casos, sua forma de dobra. História Passado Quando o Rikudō Sennin separou seu chakra de seu corpo para criar os Bijū, ele selou a casca oca que era o corpo do Dez-Caudas no interior da lua, onde permaneceu até que foi invocado por Madara Uchiha, que havia adquirido o DNA Senju e despertou o Rinnegan. Madara então batizou a casca vazia de Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior.Naruto capítulo 606, página 13 Durante sua velhice, Madara foi capaz de estender a vida, anexando-se à estátua através do clone onde ele serviu como um meio de suporte de vida, constantemente fornecendo-lhe chakra.Naruto capítulo 602, página 12 Madara também usou o poder da estátua para catalisar as células que ele tinha obtido a partir de Hashirama Senju, a fim de criar uma réplica irracional de Hashirama, e os seres humanos artificiais que produziu. Foi só depois de encontrar alguém para continuar os preparativos para o Plano Olho da Lua, que Madara desconectou-se do Gedō Mazō e com seu último suspiro disse ao jovem, que até o momento em que ele fosse revivido ele iria agir usando seu nome.Naruto capítulo 606, páginas 16-17 Como Madara explicou para Obito, ensinando-lhe os métodos para controlá-lo, o renascimento do Dez-Caudas alimentando os Bijū para o Gedō Mazō é vital para o Plano Olho da Lua. thumb|left|O Gedō Mazō invocado por Nagato. Durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi, quando Hanzō contou com a ajuda da ANBU Raiz de Danzō Shimura para eliminar a ameaça crescente da organização Akatsuki, com Konan feita de refém e Yahiko sacrificando-se para salvá-la, Nagato enfurecido e alimentado pela dor invocou o Gedō Mazō, que perfurou suas costas com um número de hastes pretas e emagreceu ele, dando-lhe o poder de matar todos os homens de Hanzō com apenas Hanzō escapando da briga vivo.Naruto capítulo 447, páginas 7-13 Desde então, como Pain, Nagato iria invocar a estátua sempre que um jinchūriki ou Bijū seria pego para fazer os membros da Akatsuki extrair e selar a besta dentro dele. Parte II Missão de Resgate do Kazekage thumb|200px|A estátua começa a extração de Shukaku do corpo de Gaara.Anos mais tarde, Nagato fez da estátua, o recurso para a extração das Bijū. Quando Sasori e Deidara chegam no esconderijo da Akatsuki com Gaara desacordado, Nagato invoca-o para extrair o Uma Cauda Shukaku durante um período de três dias, selando-o na estátua. Quando o selamento começa, a estátua larga o pergaminho no qual era segurado por sua boca, sendo liberados nove entidades de dragões nas quais emergem de dentro da boca da estátua. Quando o processo do selamento já está quase completo, um dos nove olhos se abre. Missão de Repressão da Akatsuki A estátua é invocada para selar duas Bijū, as Duas Caudas e as Três Caudas, enquanto no processo, Nagato explica os feitos das Akatsuki. Como resultado, Yugito Nii morre. Missão de Perseguição a Itachi Depois que Kisame captura Rōshi, o jinchūiriki das Quatro Caudas, ele e Itachi discutem sobre o selamento das Bijū. Itachi diz que eles não precisam ser precipitados para capturar a Kyūbi, porque as Bijū devem ser seladas em ordem, portanto a Nove Caudas tem de ser a última a ser capturada. Se a seqüência for desrespeitada, o equilíbrio do selo será comprometido, e como consequência, a estátua iria se despedaçar. Liberação do Seis-Caudas Depois dos Seis Caminhos de Pain capturar Utakata, a Seis Caudas é extraída para dentro da estátua, resultando em sua na morte do jinchūriki. Invasão de Pain Depois de Sasuke Uchiha capturar "Killer B", o jinchūriki das Oito Caudas, Akatsuki tenta selar o Bijū dentro da estátua, porém, eles percebem que era apenas uma cópia. Reunião dos Cinco Kage Depois da morte de Nagato, Tobi afirma que Nagato era só outro que tinha o pacto com a estátua. Ele constata que Sasuke Uchiha seria uma boa opção para substituir Nagato, mas decide esperar, aguardando o momento em que ele estivesse mais fácil de se manipular. Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Contagem Regressiva Após aceitar os termos de aliança de Kabuto Yakushi, Tobi revelou-lhe a localização da estátua nas profundezas de seu quartel-general, sentada no topo de uma árvore florida que abrigava um clone de Hashirama. Direcionando a visão de Kabuto para debaixo das raízes, Tobi apresenta seu Exército de Zetsu Branco, que ele tinha supostamente criado com o chakra das bestas com caudas preso dentro da estátua. Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Confronto thumb|left|A estátua é invocada no campo de batalha. Enquanto na Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, a estátua é invocada no campo de batalha para dar assistência a Tobi, para conseguir o chakra substituto de Kurama, causando um tulmuto com a Primeira Divisão das Forças Aliadas Shobi, com Chōji e Chōza ativam a Técnica do Super Tamanho Múltiplo para lutar contra a estátua. Porém, a estátua antes de confrontá-los, deu um grande rugido, que repeliu os dois gigantes, provocando um temporário terremoto. Na tremedeira, Kitsuchi apela imediatamente para sua Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche para imobilizar a estátua, porém antes que o tivesse feito, a estátua libera de suas saliências, uma poderosa rajada de energia elétrica de chakra, devastando mais ainda ao campo de batalha. Mais tarde, a estátua tenta esmagar Darui e Shikamaru Nara com seu pé bem maior que o planalto onde os dois shinobi estavam. Aproveitando tamanha confusão, Tobi consegue obter o Benihisago e a Kohaku no Jōhei. Em uma área florestal, Tobi e seus novos Seis Caminhos de Pain juntamente dos artefatos obtidos na no campo da batalha da Primeira Divisão, ele aguarda o fim do segundo dia de guerra sobre a palma da estátua. Mais tarde, quando Son Gokū foi libertado do controle de Tobi em seu confronto contra Naruto Uzumaki e Killer B, ele imediatamente invoca a estátua para sua localização, onde ele passou a atrair a besta com cauda ligada a seu estômago. Tobi continuou a observar a batalha que se estendeu até o topo da estátua, a situação acabou forçando-o a selar o restante das bestas com caudas da mesma maneiro como Son foi selado, após elas também serem libertadas por Naruto. A estátua, em seguida, manteve-se no campo de batalha, ajudando Tobi na batalha contra Naruto, B, Kakashi Hatake e Might Guy. Habilidades thumb|A entidade do dragão removendo almas. Somente aqueles que possuem ambos os DNA dos Uchiha e dos Senju, ou são portadores do Rinnegan, são capazes de invocar e controlar a Gedō Mazō. Quando convocada, a estátua vem de debaixo do solo, emergindo parcialmente ou totalmente para combate. A forma como é conjurada depende da situação. Quando Nagato a invocou, as barras negras emergiram do estômago da estátua e perfuraram suas costas, procriando um dragão de energia de sua boca. Quando esta entidade entrou em contato com as pessoas, suas almas foram arrancadas de seus corpos, sendo mortos instantaneamente. Os membros da Akatsuki utilizaram uma técnica de selamento em que nove desses dragões cercam o Jinchūriki ou a Bijū se aglomerando em uma cúpula de chakra que vai sugando o chakra do alvo continuamente até ser reduzido a zero. No que o chakra da Bijū fosse totalmente absorvido pela estátua, a mesma iria armazená-lo dentro de si, para seu uso posterior. Nagato queria usar as Bijū para criar uma arma que poderia destruir um país inteiro. Tobi, no entanto, pretende remontá-las no Dez Caudas. Em combinação com as Correntes da Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior, o chakra armazenado da Bijū pode ser dirigido e armazenado de volta para o jinchūriki anterior, e também pode ser retirado rapidamente de volta para a estátua conforme desejado. thumb|left|Gedō Mazō usando as correntes de chakra. Como é evidente seu enorme tamanho, a estátua possui força suficiente para lutar contra Chōza e Chōji Akimichi nas suas formas colossais. Também foi mostrado que a estátua é extremamente resistente para levar um dos Bombardeios do Projétil de Borboleta do Chōji sem mesmo ter sido empurrada para trás, bem como parar a Liberação de Terra: Técnica Sanduíche de Kitsuchi. No anime, ela também é exibida com um nível elevado de agilidade, apesar de seu tamanho enorme, podendo saltar distâncias enormes. Ela também é capaz de criar ondas de choque devastadoras, que podem aniquilar um campo de batalha inteiro, e das saliências em suas costas lançar jatos de energia explosivos. Influências * A aparência decadente da estátua e sua postura quando não está em uso, é semelhante a um Sokushinbutsu (即身仏), uma prática por monges budistas para cometer suicídio ritual ao auto mumificação. * Tal como acontece com o sábio dos seis caminhos, a estátua é influenciada pela terminologia budista. Gedō (外道; Literalmente significa "Caminho Exterior"), derivado do Sanskrit Tīrthika, refere a qualquer doutrina que "bandas de rolamento do Caminho Exterior" a ilustração. Isto é oposto aos ensinos de budismo ortodoxo: o Naidō (内道; Literalmente significando "Caminho Interior") Referências en:Demonic Statue of the Outer Path es:Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior ru:Демоническая Статуя Внешнего Пути Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Incapacitados